Kuuko
Skills Kuuko is Cthugha, the Living Flame. In her natural state she is, as her name implies, a living fireball; however, she can take a humanoid form to better blend in. When humanoid, she retains her control of fire - she can start wild blazes anywhere within several yards of herself, as well as engulf herself in a thick layer of flame. She can create fireballs, as well as barriers of calm, solid fire, large enough to engulf an entire building. Her barriers can be destroyed by concentrated wind or water, and anyone with immunity to heat/fire can simply walk through them. Fire and heat do not harm Kuuko, and she can extend this immunity to anyone or anything she maintains physical contact with. Kuuko is a skilled practitioner of Space CQC, which allows her to pull just about any weapon - barring unreasonable ones - out of thin air. Her weapons of choice are Telepathic Mobile Batteries - flying devices that shoot lasers. They're just as useful for defense as for offense; Kuuko can use them to throw off the path of projectiles or break weapons before they get too close to her.Kuuko's control of these is empathetic, and she has no issue juggling multiple at once or aiming effectively when she can't personally see her target. She's not as good in close-ranged combat, but is still a trained fighter, and can hold her own with a blunt weapon such as a golf club. When doing this, she generally lights her weapon on fire, and strikes harder by infusing it with bursts of fire-based force. She's good at fighting bare-handed as well. Kuuko's innate physical ability is more impressive than that of a human. She can easily move twice as fast as one, and dash quickly enough to reach a close destination in the blink of an eye. She's strong enough to easily lift and throw other people, as well as to painlessly block and counter unarmed blows. She can withstand blows that would kill a normal human without sustaining any long-term injury. She can fly. She can, of course, be hurt, injured, and killed, though it's more difficult to do so to her than to the average person. The same applies to her true form; though you obviously can't punch/stab/shoot a wildfire to hurt it, she will die if completely extinguished. Forks are Kuuko's greatest weakness. Being stabbed with one is akin to physical torture, and even touching one to her skin can cause great discomfort. When faced with a fork, Kuuko won't even try to stand up for herself; she'll meekly run or hide rather than risk it. Kuuko also happens to be good at cooking, computer programming, and video games. Personality Kuuko is generally an introverted, inexpressive wallflower. Unless she has reason to interact with someone else, she's content to quietly keep to herself; when the situation forces her hand and requires her to interact with another, she tends to say and do the bare minimum before retreating back into her shell. She's blunt and no-nonsense, with no interest in small talk or playing around. In truth, her emotional spectrum is a couple notches more intense than that of the average person. But, no matter how passionate or riled-up she becomes on the inside, her feelings almost always display in a half-hearted, deadpan manner. The exception occurs when Kuuko is faced with one of her two obssessions: Nyaruko and video games. Kuuko's had an obsessive crush on the former since kindergarten, and her fixation has become an integral part of who he is. When in Nyaruko's presense, Kukko often becomes hyperactive, manic, and prone to mood swings, not unlike a little girl on a sugar high. Her love of games is the only thing stronger than her love of Nyaruko, and either one of these things can get the normally-stoic and cold Kuuko to cry, brush, scream, and drool in short order. Kuuko's obssessions also allow her more devious and cunning side to come out. She's shown she isn't above tricking or forcing Nyaruko into intimacy and romance, and she's willing to go to extreme lengths to get what she wants. She's an excellent actor, capable of changing her demeanor at the drop of a hat, and more than willing to cry and act vulnerable on cue. When the need arises, Kuuko is far more intelligent than she readily seems, and can easily cook up elaborate schemes to twist situations to her advantage. This unwavering determination applies to anything Kuuko wants...but since most of the time all she cares about is Nyaruko's affection, she's less dangerous than she has the potential to be. Morality is a non-issue for Kuuko; she's equally comfortable working with human traffickers as she is working with law enforcement. A job is a job, and she doesn't get personal feelings about things that don't directly affect her or Nyaruko. Violence comes naturally and without remorse to her, and she's fine with killing for reasons most people would consider petty. She'll willingly and unquestioningly follow orders, but won't hesitate to change sides the moment circumstances change. When selecting allies, Kuuko is more pragmatic than sentimental - if given the choice to work with either someone she likes or someone who she can't stand, she'll grit her teeth and go with the latter if she knows they're more useful. She's loyal, to a point - she'll avoid striking out against people on her side, but in the end she doesn't care too much about anyone who isn't Nyaruko. Kuuko is a shameless, open pervert who doesn't see anything wrong with throwing herself at and drooling over the object of her affection in public. Her mind is in the gutter more often than not; even the most innocent things can remind her of sex. She's rather immature about the whole matter, approaching it just like one would expect an overly-hormornal yet inexperienced teenager to. Appearance When peacefully interacting with other people, Kuuko generally takes on her most humanoid form. This Kuuko resembles a cute, slender Japanese teenager. Her eyes are vibrant, unnatural red, with long eyelashes. Her hair is the exact same color as her eyes, and is cut choppily. The sides reach below her chin, and the bangs are long enough to cover her eyes if not properly styled off to the side. The back reaches above her knee, but she usually wears it tied up in twin-tails, making it slightly shorter. Her black hair ties are stylized in a sweeping, tattered fashion, making them resemble flames. She can select what clothes appear on her when shifting into this for, and generally goes for a plain school uniform. When in battle, Kuuko takes her second form, which is like a hybrid between her human appearance and her true self. Her hair tie turns into actual flames. Her elbows, wrists, ankles, and various parts of her hair perpetually burn as well. Rather than wearing clothes, this Kuuko has a skin-tight red enamel covering various parts of her body. The part on her torso resembles a one-piece bathing suit, covering her in a v-like shape and scattering off into flame-like markings at the top. The part on her legs begins at mid-thigh, wrapping around in a couple of rings, then becoming solid to cover everything below. Her arms are covered from right above her elbow and down. Her true form is a human-sized fireball. Relationships History Kuuko's always been content to coast through life; in school, she didn't pay much attention to work or grades, instead focusing her attention on fighting with Nyaruko - aka Nyarlathotep. Their races were natural enemies, and so it seemed natural to quarrel - their fights could only be stopped by their mutual friend Hastur constantly stepping in to break it up. Kuuko's opinion of Nyaruko changed one day wen she was being bullied. Nyaruko beat the bullies up, then proceeded to beat Kuuko up as well. The last part wasn't important to her; what mattered was that Nyaruko had saved her. Despite their continuing constant quarrels, Kuuko was convinced that she was Nyaruko's wife from then on. After graduation, Kuuko first worked as a security guard. It was easy, and allowed her to spend most of the work day slacking off on the internet, which she appreciated. But when she got an opportunity to work under the intergalactic criminal Nodens instead, assisting him with smuggling goods and people from Earth, she quickly took it. Earth is known for it's amazing entertainment, and Kuuko couldn't resist the excuse to visit. Her biggest - and final - job with Nodens brought her to Rl'yeh, the universe's greatest amusement park. Nodens' latest plan was to kickstart a new television show: a lewd comedy about an Earth boy who had been purchased as a sex slave. He selected Mahiro Yasaka to be kidnapped and used as the slave, and used Ry'leh as an auction house, for aliens to bid on the starring role as the master. Unbeknownst to Kuuko, the Space Defense Agency had assigned Nyaruko to bust the smuggling ring and protect Mahiro.When Nyaruko and Mahiro arrived, Kuuko and Nyaruko immediately fought. However, halfway through, Kuuko shifted her attention from defeating Nyaruko to trying to seduce her. It didn't work at all...and when she mentioned that she would kill Mahiro if he was the thing keeping them apart, Nyaruko gained a second wind and soundly defeated both Kuuko and Nodens. With the smugglers out of commission, Kuuko got a job with the Space Defense Agency, using her uncle's connections within the HR department to get assigned as a partner to Nyaruko. Despite Nyaruko's protests, Mahiro argued that she would be a useful ally and let her stay with them. In their first mission together, they defeated Nyaruko's brother, who had murdered several Dream Gods. Soon after this, they reuinted with Hastur. Immediately after that, Kuuko was pulled into Pandora. Pandora History Stuff.